Taste Sweet Love
by xxforeverxlookingxx
Summary: Sakura has been in love with her best friend, Eriol, since the first time they met in high school. Eriol, on the other hand, does not see Sakura's love for him and blindly goes out with other girls in front of her. The story unfolds as...


Eriol's house lay at the end of a lane just outside the town. The cherry blossoms surrounding it smelled as richly as the sea back in Hirojima. Just remembering the sea and how her family traded her for a large sum of money, Sakura felt a terrible emptiness she had to pull herself away from as soon as the door opened.

Eriol peered out to smile at her. Occasionally in life we come upon things we can't understand because we have never seen anything similar. Eriol certainly struck her that way. When he noticed she was looking at the ground abashed, he tipped her head up.

She wanted more than anything to see the smooth skin of his face once more, but there was such a gulf in social standing between them. She finally let her eyes flick upward, though she blushed and looked away so quickly that he may have never known she met his gaze.

* * *

How They Met

Sakura was a healthy baby, unusually strong…but nevertheless healthy. She was so strong in fact that she made the shot put team in her high school with unanimous votes. What she lacked was coordination.

She ran to retrieve her ball one day, which happened to be next to a hill overlooking a group up to no trouble. As clumsy as she was, she slipped down the hill and into the group. They were picking on someone she knew was one of the popular kids. As much as she didn't want anything to do with anyone popular, she had to, as she was standing right next to him now.

"You think you're so strong, don't you Hiiragizawa? Well, I'm going to show you what real strength is!" the unofficial group leader made a fist in Eriol's direction.

As if by instinct, Sakura stopped his fist with the palm of her hand. He yelled out in pain. She sheepishly smiled and realizing the trouble she was in, she grabbed his hand and they ran away together from the group leader now infuriated about his broken wrist.

The group now far away from them, they both stopped to catch their breath. Sakura looked back for any sign of them, but there was none. Eriol put his hand around her neck.

"That was amazing! Do you go to my school? I swear I've seen you before," he said in exasperation.

"Uh-yes…"

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Let' be friends."

He held out his hand for a handshake. Sakura was about to shake his hand but he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot," chuckled Sakura.

* * *

How She Fell In Love

"Sakura, are you never going to get a present for your birthdays ever? For the eight years I've known you, nobody remembers your birthday except for me." Chiharu whined in the school hallway.

"You're right…I guess I'm not worth anything," Sakura whispered to hide her tears. It was her birthday and as usual, nobody remembered. She was about to leave when a voice from the hallway ringed in everyone's ears.

"Not worth anything, what are you talking about? You are definitely worth everything to me. Here, this is for you." It was Eriol, smiling as he gave her a box.

She hugged the box. Was this love? It certainly seemed so.

* * *

How Our Story Really Starts

If there was one thing that Sakura liked the most, it was her mother's pork buns. She took some of them and headed her way to the restaurant. She was determined. This is the day she'll tell Eriol exactly how she felt.

The door opens into a cozy-like room. There were tables but they were all empty except one. Eriol waved at her.

Her heart pounded fast. She saw chocolates and pink flowers on the table. He was so thoughtful and charming as always.

She took her seat across from him. But before she could talk, he interrupted.

"Sakura, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

The door opens again. An innocent-looking girl waved at him and he got up to hug her.

"Tomoyo, this is my best friend, Sakura. Sakura, this is Tomoyo, my girlfriend. We met each other in the bookstore. She bumped into me and while picking up her books, I just saw those lovely eyes and I knew I found the one for me."

"Eriol, you're too much," the innocent-looking girl, Tomoyo, stroke her hair.

"But it's true. Tomoyo wanted to meet you after I told her I have a friend in the shot put team. See, even Sakura thinks we're a perfect match!" he was looking at Sakura in a sort of "amoebic bliss". Sakura watched from the corner of her eyes as he took the flowers and chocolates from her side of the table and pushed it towards Tomoyo.

Sakura slowly left the restaurant. She took one last look at Eriol and Tomoyo. Her hopes were shattered. She threw the pork buns in the air. As she threw the pork buns, her shoulder bone had a sudden fracture.

"As your punishment for littering," the doctor scolded, "you're going to have to give up sports for now. I'm sorry but your bones will take time to heal and we can't risk any more injuries."

She was fixed in a state of shock. As she threw her last shot put, she made a promise to herself. Her life will be as colorful as the cakes she sees in the store. Her life will never be like the plain pork buns ever again.


End file.
